Ed's Hair
by HiddenHikari
Summary: A one-shot about Ed's little hair that pokes off the top of his head. I guess you can consider some yaoi/boyXboy stuff...but not really...XD Just read and find out for yourself! List of possible pairings inside!


**WARNIGNS: Possible yaoi (boyXboy), if you wanna think of it like that. Not necessarily yaoi.**

**Pairings (If your gonna say that each part is a different pairing. It's not really, buuuut whatever…): AlXEd, HavocXEd, EdXWinry, EnvyXEd, HughesXEd, and my personal favorite, RoyXEd!**

**A lot of cussing, but nothing to bad. Pretty much just a one-shot story about Ed's little hair that pokes off the top of hit head. And my opinion on what it does.**

~Walking with Al~

"Hey big brother…I was told to try this…so um…I'm sorry…" Al said as he reached out with his armored hand and took a hold of the small hair that poked off the top of Ed's head. Ed moaned slightly and fell forward, barely missing Al and landing flat on his face.

~talking to Havoc about girls~

"…so, Fullmetal, _that's_ how you get a cute girlfriend!" Havoc finished explaining, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Ed blushed and nodded, "Uh…thanks, Lt. Havoc…I think…" He started to turn and leave when he felt a tug on the same hair that Al had pulled on.

Moaning, Ed fell backwards and almost hit Havoc if he hadn't moved out of the way grumbling, "…Damnit, he was right…"

~Fighting with Winry~

"MISSED ME!" Ed yelled as he ducked down and barely missed being hit in the head with a flying wrench.

"DON'T GET TOO COCKY!" Winry yelled chasing after the smaller boy.

Ed put his hands together and pressed them to the ground making a dirt wall in front of him. But not before Winry catapulted her self over the top of it, so he had only trapped them there.

Ed backed up, hitting a tree.

Winry seemingly smirked. "I'm gonna get me a free thirty bucks!" She said, walking closer and standing right in Ed's face.

Ed blushed, "Winry…I like you, yes, but _not like this!_" He complained, looking away from her.

"I know. I don't like you either, but money buys tools!" She said, moving her hand to his head and grabbing the hair.

Ed moaned and slid down the trunk of the tree, grabbing Winry's knee and pushing her away. "…third…time…today…" He panted.

~Fighting with Envy~

Ed was walking through the dark. He'd lost Envy in a dark alley while chasing him. "EVNY, YOU BASTARD, DAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU!" Ed screamed; hands cupped around his mouth.

Out of the darkness, Envy hung down from a pipe, arm outstretched to grab Ed's hair. Ed moaned and fell to his knees, pulling Envy off the pipe and falling awkwardly on his side.

"…Damnit…" Envy said, standing and dusting off his man-skirt, "Lust's gonna kill me…there goes that thirty dollars I stole…" And Envy disappeared into the night, leaving Ed alone in the alley, gasping for breath.

"…B-bastard…"

~'Talking' to Hughes~

"AND THIS IS HER YESTERDAY AT 4:02 IN THE MORNING! AND THIS IS HER YESTERDAY AT 4:03 IN THE MORNING!" And Hughes went on and on with his pictures.

"That's _great_, Hughes…" Ed mumbled, uncaringly as he sat on the man's couch.

Hughes smiled wide before putting the pictures up, "Oh, and Edward, there's something I wanted to ask you!" He said, coming back to where Ed sat. "What happens when I touch th-"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Ed said, slapping his hands over his head, and accidently touching the hair himself. Normally, touching it himself would do nothing, but seeing as it had already been touched four times that day, it was extra sensitive and sent Edward moaning very quietly and falling sideways onto the couch. 

"…oh…well…uhm…that was unexpected…" Hughes muttered, watching the moaning blonde on his couch.

~Walking down the hallway in Central HQ~

At the end of the hall Ed saw Roy Mustang walking fast pace straight toward him. The man stopped right in front of Ed and placed a hand on Ed's head, purposely hitting the small, now very crinkled and worn out, hair that poked straight up. Ed moaned and immediately fell forward, clinging to Roy's coat so he wouldn't fall like all the other times.

Roy smirked, "Well, that settles it. They all owe me thirty bucks now." He said pushing Ed away and continuing down the hall.

Ed fell to the ground and glared at him until he disappeared from sight. Ed stood back up, "…people tease me all day long, and none of them actually go all way…not even that pervert Colonel whom I had assumed would rape me or some shit…Damnit…" Ed grumbled to himself as he left the building.

A/N: XD I dunno where that came from…just got the idea half way through another much cuter and better written fic than this one (ROYXED!)…so…yeah…XD


End file.
